Gossip War (plus extras) - Keldra
Nelrix gossips 'Any considerations on my offer?' You gossip 'What offer?' Nelrix gossips 'Keldra' Maliac raises an eyebrow. Maliac asks 'Who is that?' Nelrix gossips 'Your a woman yes?' You say 'Nelrix.' Maliac says 'I guessed as much' You gossip 'Yes...' Nelrix gossips 'This would make Maliac the leader?' You ponder the question. You gossip 'I'm not entirely sure I follow you there...' Maliac asks 'Er?' You say 'If he's going to go on about women not being able to lead and you must be the leader because you're a man, I'm going to punch him in the face.' You nod sagely. Nelrix gossips 'I suppose you wouldn't. I thought maybe being a celestial might make up for the gender inferiority. Is Maliac the leader of Antheum?' Maliac says '...' You ponder the question. Maliac says 'One more guard to get' Maliac sits down and thinks deeply. You nod. You say 'And I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that.' Nelrix gossips 'Not upset are ya?' Someone gossips 'Ladies always gettin upset...' You gossip 'I'm just not entirely sure how to respond to your last statement.' Someone gossips 'Well..not to sound like a smart ass, but you could answer my question miss.' Someone gossips 'That would be an appropriate response.' **Note from acon** Maliac sits down and thinks deeply. You ponder the question. Maliac says 'Korick' OOC: someone: Keldra is accepting of insults from an overly sexist drunk now?' OOC: You: 'She's just not sure exactly how to respond to them.' You say 'That would make sense.' Maliac says 'Only follower of Oonouyugh recently who'd be remaking' You say 'Yeah.' Maliac says 'And its his color scheme, I think' You nod. You say 'Looks about right.' Maliac asks 'Where is Nelrix, anyways?' OOC: someone: So what, more bait?' You say 'Not sure. Can't see him anymore. :/' You say 'He has a permhide item, then he shaded.' OOC: You: 'Hrm...not sure if that would help. She's much more used to love and support. Not insults. :P' Maliac snaps his fingers. Maliac says 'Permhide item, eh' Nelrix gossips 'I can turn into any shape you want.' You nod. Maliac says 'Sounds like the third eye of omega' Maliac says 'Belarion mountains' Maliac snickers softly. OOC: Nelrix: Maybe I should ask what kind of love?' You gossip 'I happen to prefer High Elves. Particularly of the Maliac variety. Sorry.' OOC: You: 'Depends on who the love is coming from.' Maliac beams broadly at nothing in particular. You lick Maliac's jawline delicately. Maliac says 'Ooh' Maliac asks 'Can I chase after him yelling WAKA WAKA WAKA?' You snicker softly. Nelrix gossips 'I hear them High Elves are pretty charismatic folk.' You say 'Yes. :P' You gossip 'And none more so than my Love.' Nelrix gossips 'Exactly. Ever feel manipulated?' You gossip 'Nope.' Nelrix gossips 'No chance your just a pawn than?' You gossip 'Well...once. A long long time ago, near the very beginning of my existance. Bit fuzzy back then, though. And I resisted it. Someone tried to get me to fight them, and I just gave them a nap. Crisis averted.' You gossip 'No, no pawn here.' Nelrix gossips 'So why can't he talk? I believe it is because there is some difficulty in speaking the same time as the 'dummy' you have your hand up inside.' You gossip 'I'm no dummy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't occaisinally have his hand up inside.' Maliac says 'O.o' You shrug. Nelrix gossips 'Though I understand the emotion, I doubt I could experience it.' Maliac says 'Shades clanhall' You ponder the question. Nelrix gossips 'Is it the power?' You gossip 'Is what the power?' Nelrix gossips 'The attraction.' You gossip 'To Maliac? No, it is because he is who he is.' Maliac says '"You only like Maliac because he's the leader?" *sighs*' Nelrix gossips 'That statement makes no sense..it must be what he can offer you.' Maliac says 'Nelrix is starting to annoy me a great deal' Nelrix gossips 'Let me guess, it is loooovee..' You gossip 'No, not all of us seek power in whatever form we can.' You gossip 'Aye, it is love.' Nelrix gossips 'Keldra..' You gossip 'Yes?' Nelrix gossips 'Love..' Acon gossips 'I t-think I'm going to vomit.' Nelrix gossips 'I refuse to believe it.' You gossip 'Apologies to you, Acon. It is not me who wished to bring this to the open. Nelrix could have spoken to me about this privately, but, for some reason, felt the need to make it all public.' You gossip 'Believe what you will--it won't change a thing.' Nelrix gossips 'The absurdity that love triumphs power.' Nelrix gossips 'I will show you what really matters!' Antheum male militia member: To the Arms ! Nelrix has invaded the city ! Antheum male militia member: To the Arms ! Nelrix has invaded the city ! The drums of Jukai sound in the distance. ... BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM ... You gossip 'Just because you are incaple of feeling such a thing doesn't mean that all are.' **Fight with Nelrix** Maliac frowns. You cheer and dance as the joy within you bursts forth! Maliac says 'He stripped down to nothing' The corpse of Nelrix is lying here. The corpse of Nelrix holds: (Glowing) (Humming) a potion of divine aura a torch a silver brooch of Time You ponder the question. Acon gossips 'You're the one t-that is making me sick. Not Nelrix. It takes a l-lot to make s-someone l-like m-me ill, however, y-you h-have m-managed.' You gossip 'Glad I could do a service to you.' OOC: Nelrix: heh' OOC: Nelrix: Isnt that a lot more fun? Pumps blood like the old days..' You say 'I'm confused.' You sigh. Maliac asks 'Can you go buy me 12 phoenix rings?' You nod. OOC: Maliac: Look at all of the pretty loot!' OOC: Nelrix: :) Never said I trust you.' OOC: Nelrix: Besides..I don't mind losing.' OOC: Maliac: Did you want it all back?' OOC: Nelrix: What was in there?' OOC: Nelrix: I think I left my brooch on' OOC: Maliac: Potion of divine aura, a torch, and a brooch of time' OOC: Nelrix: I got lost without a light' OOC: Nelrix: Don't ask how that happens on a text based game..' OOC: You: ':P' OOC: Maliac: I suppose I should keep my charmies equipped from now on' Maliac gives you the brains of Nelrix. You ponder the question. OOC: Nelrix: To be honest I did not even think you would have any out.' You hug him. OOC: Maliac: It takes almost a hour to get them all out, I summon them as soon as I get on incase I need them' You gossip 'Hrm...seems Nelrix has brains after all. At least, if what is in my hands is to be any indication.' Someone gossips 'oh hoho..silly Keldra. I am glad you enjoyed one of my puppets.' Someone gossips 'But a fraction of my power I sent to your door.' OOC: someone: Well..clever. I can't imagine they get used all to often though. Glad i could help.' Maliac says 'Ooh, I landed th deathblow that time' Maliac exclaims 'Another kill point!' You smile happily. Maliac dances wildly before you! You cheer Maliac on and wish him good luck! Keldra tacklehugs Maliac. You lick Maliac's jawline delicately. You give Maliac a long and passionate kiss, it seems to last forever... OOC: Maliac: I didn't expect the fleeing past the first guard' OOC: Nelrix: Well I was hoping for at least one advantage.' OOC: Nelrix: By the time the guard died you would have had all your guards and been fully spelled.' You say 'Hrm...Nelrix =/= pickpocket.' Maliac says 'Obviously' You say 'When xping with Duatha and Rhamos the other day, he was using two daggers though... o.O And had told Duatha that he was a pickpocket.' You mutter quietly to yourself. Maliac says 'Was likely hiding what he was for as long as he could' You nod. Maliac says 'I didn't think anyone would reinc into a pickpocket' Someone gossips '..I suppose you proved beyond my expectations though Keldra. It seems that your strong bond was able to stop my shadow.' You say 'brb' OOC: someone: and an FYI. Had anyone died...no one is getting looted by me. I apologize ahead of time for any loss of rot death that may occur.' OOC: someone: Rat man.' OOC: Maliac: I only loot potions/pills to make up for what I used myself...the torch was just for amusement' OOC: Acon: rat man?' OOC: someone: Greed is a heavy weighing factor for Dawn players. I can't ever expect to not get looted even if I say I wont.' You say 'Back.' OOC: someone: Raaat maaan.' OOC: You: 'I very rarely loot. Usually just from people who loot me first.' OOC: someone: Acon once fully looted me.' OOC: someone: And than made love to my girlfriend.' OOC: someone: he took everything' OOC: Acon: I do that sometimes...' OOC: You: 'Even your house and your dog? O.O' OOC: Acon: I can't help it' OOC: Acon: Oh his tractor too.' OOC: You: 'Shame on you!' OOC: someone: In my house and with my dog. Apparently on my tractor.' OOC: Acon: I even took the boots out from underneath his bed.' OOC: Maliac: My god, not the tractor!?' OOC: someone: Which was in the house for winder.' OOC: Maliac: Hrm...subtract that ?' OOC: You: ':P' OOC: someone: Eh everything worked out. I married her and he gets her every other weekend.' OOC: someone: No bad blood.' OOC: You: 'Almost like splitting the kids after a bad divorce? Except you're married to your kid.' Maliac says 'I hate fighting dninjas' You say 'Yeah.' OOC: Nelrix: Keldra' OOC: Nelrix: I don't have sex with children.' OOC: someone: Especially not my own.' OOC: You: 'That's good news.' OOC: Acon: Wow' OOC: Acon: That's deep... from the heart...' OOC: someone: How long have you two tended to this MuDs needs?' OOC: someone: Or...maybe it has tended to yours.' OOC: You: 'Hrm...around a year and a half or so?' OOC: someone: Wwwoow, and Maliac?' OOC: someone: Well I thought a quick litle peek into eachothers histories was appropriate anyways.' OOC: someone: I mean, we are probably along the last generation for this mud barring some unforseen event..' OOC: someone: Neat to know eachother' OOC: Maliac: Back' OOC: You: 'That fact makes me sad... :/' OOC: Maliac: This time around, I think I've been playing for 2-2.5 years, but I used to play 8-10 years ago?' OOC: You: 'Though I've not been here as long as some of the people here, and I may have had experiences that I didn't particularly care for, over all the good here out weighs the bad, in my opinion.' OOC: someone: You two know eachother on the outside world than?' OOC: someone: Acon and I used to be friends.' OOC: Maliac: Might be more like 10-12 years ago, since I think it was 8 years when I came back this time...*ponder*' OOC: someone: You were not Maliac back than right?' OOC: Maliac: I had a character named Maliac back then' OOC: Maliac: I'd point out my old tombstone in Lokatar, but it went missing during the upgrade to the clanhall' You ponder the question. You say 'I thought I saw it there.' OOC: someone: Thats a shame, are those dated?' OOC: Maliac: Sort of' OOC: Acon: I remember that tombstone' You say 'But I can't remember for sure. :/' OOC: Maliac: It would of said I was born something like year 140, and died somewhere around year 183' OOC: someone: heh' OOC: someone: Yeah thsoe don't help' OOC: someone: Looking at some of my old ones, with the title Underlord.' OOC: someone: that wasnt even that long ago that was changed huh..' OOC: someone: I don't even know anymore' You eat the brains of Nelrix. You peer around yourself intently. Maliac falls down laughing. You say 'Braaaaaains.' You snicker softly. Maliac exclaims 'Zombie!' You flex your muscles proudly! OOC: Maliac: Was a lot more people around back then' OOC: someone: Oh yeah' OOC: someone: We all got old' OOC: someone: And I was always young compared to the people that played here soo..' OOC: someone: You all got really old' OOC: someone: Like Acon' You say 'You're not old.' OOC: Maliac: I would of been around 10 when I started playing here with my brother' Maliac chuckles politely. OOC: someone: Oh you were young too than. Guess that is why your still here' OOC: You: 'How long have both of you guys played?' OOC: Acon: bout 10 years' OOC: Nelrix: Yeah, has to be around 10 or 11' OOC: Maliac: And I think I started mudding at around 8, and still play them nowadays...tis been fun' OOC: Nelrix: Which is possibly the saddest thing ever.' Nelrix gossips 'On a positive note, kudos to all of us.' OOC: Acon: I did take a year break though...' OOC: Nelrix: That was a misschannel' OOC: Acon: While I was deployed' OOC: Nelrix: Considering it was a free game, we may have saved a ton on entertainment costs over the years.' OOC: You: 'Yep. :)' OOC: Acon: negative. I still buy games. I bought a 10 dollar game 2 weeks ago that I played for literally 2 days and haven't touched since.' OOC: Maliac: Oh? What game?' OOC: Nelrix: Well you can't get the same investment out of games these days..' OOC: Nelrix: Everything is about speedruns and guides.' OOC: Acon: warlords battlecry III' OOC: Nelrix: If this game was a media frenzy it would have been vastly changed from what it is today too.' OOC: Acon: Though I still play league of legends from time to time.' OOC: Maliac: I do a playthrough of the old Quest for Glory series atleast twice a year, those were fun games' OOC: Nelrix: I am unfamiliar with them.' OOC: Maliac: From Sierra, the series started off as EGA and eventually moved over to VGA as the years went on' OOC: Nelrix: Cutting this short, wife is home time for my departure.' OOC: Nelrix: Take care everyone.' Anton wanders home. Maliac snickers softly. Maliac sits down and thinks deeply. Maliac shudders at the horror and represses tears. Maliac says 'Maybe Acon isn't Korick' Maliac says 'But he's the 3rd or 4th tweeb...' You say 'I don't know. Seems like not, though.' You say 'Oh...not good.' Maliac says 'One of them was a skaven gladiator' You shudder at the horror and repress tears. Maliac asks 'Started with a C...Cal? Col?' You say 'And would explain why nelrix was getting along so well with him.' Maliac says 'Might have them join up and use both Lokatar and Tarealen powers against us' You ask 'Do all the tweebs know each other in real life?' You ponder the question. Maliac says 'I'm not sure' Maliac says 'I'd assume so, if they've been gaming together for a long time' You say 'I'm pretty sure Nidrahil is leader of Tarealen though. Not sure if he'd go for it. I mean, he certainly has no love for Antheum, but he's not so much of the works well with others type.' Category:Maliac Category:Keldra Category:Nelrix Category:Acon Category:Roleplay